A Frozen Touch
by CatchMeAStarTonight
Summary: 17 year old Ana thinks she is in love with Hans, that is until she sees the boy selling carrots on the day of her parents return. 19 year old Elsa only wants things to go perfect. She doesn't want her powers to ever get out of control. Alaric Cloven fell for Elsa hard but she won't give him the time of day. Valaine is just a maid but she and Elsa have a lot in common. Rated T


Ana opened one eye to a moonlit bedroom. Snoring softly beside her was a sleeping Hans. Brown hair covered his eyes as his chest moved up and down softly. Ana slowly sat up. Putting her pale feet over the side of the bed she got up and smoothed out her silk robe. She glanced at the mirror in front of her. Her green eyes had dark circles under them and her red hair was wild around her shoulders. She sighed but made her way to her bedroom door sliding it open in one movement. She peered down the dark corridor. She took one step but something caught her wrist. Ana quickly whirled around to find a smirking Elsa. " Is Hans in there Ana? Questioned Elsa motioning with her hand towards the bedroom door. Ana's cheeks grew bright red. Thank God for the dark hallway thought Ana. Elsa raised one eyebrow. " Ugh yes who freaking cares Elsa", Ana whispered fiercely. Elsa's playful smirk vanished. "You waste your time caught in a silly school girl crush Ana", barked Elsa. Ana rolled her eyes. Elsa didn't own her like she thought. A chilly wind swept around the two sisters. Elsa took a deep breath and the wind stopped. " Look I'm sorry but he's just using you because you're so innocent Ana", stated Elsa coldly. Ana rolled her eyes again. What did Elsa know? She never gave a second glance to all the gaping boys in Arendale. Although Elsa barely left the castle due to her powers. " Elsa I'm 17 I can have a friend over", whispered Ana trying to stay quiet. Elsa laughed to herself. " A friend who stays the night eh? Laughs Elsa. Elsa looked back up at her sister. " Forget it", Elsa sighed leaning her back against the green wallpaper. Ana knew just the thing to get her sister's attention diverted. "Wanna build a snowman?" Inquired Ana smiling. Elsa perked up immediately. You never got to old to build a snowman. The two sisters raced down the dark corridor and down the spiral staircase. Ana burst into the dim ballroom first. Elsa barged in not far after. Elsa smirked. "What now?" Ana giggled looking around at the massive paintings. "Aren't you going to say it", Elsa replied keeping her smirk on her face. Ana laughed. "Do the freaking magic," Ana cried. Elsa felt the tingling rush arrive at her fingertips. She pointed an index finger at the ceiling and sparkling white snow rushed into the air. Laughter filled the room filling every dark corner with joy. For that one moment, everything was perfect.

***They never see me watching. I sit with curiosity behind the pillar in the ballroom. Marge is probably wondering why I'm not washing the salad plates for the king and queens return. I watch the two princesses laugh and play in the snow created by Elsa. Elsa and I were more alike then she would ever know. I crept backwards and felt for my secret door. I opened it and slid in. "Valaine!" screamed an angry voice. Looking back one last time I crept into the darkness. ***

Morning dew clung to the green grass of Arendale. The whole kingdom was awake that crisp morning. The king and Queen were returning from their voyage tonight. Everything was to be perfect. Ana opened her eyes to a sunny room. Hans was not next to her. She sat up and looked around. Did he leave? Ana quickly slid out of bed and noticed her balcony door opened. Before she could scream the word that was raging inside of her about Hans there he was. Peeking his brown eyes out behind her balcony door. "Hey beautiful", he whispered walking towards her. Ana could feel her knees already getting wobbly. Know matter what Elsa said she was falling for this prince. Hans grabbed Ana's face and brought it to his. There lips met. Ana could feel herself slowly drifting away. Hans pulled away before Ana was satisfied. " You excited?" He questioned grabbing his boots from the corner. Ana smiled. "Of course I am", she giggled. She couldn't wait to smell her mother's perfume and feel her father's strong arms around her. Birds chirped outside. "I better be going", Hans yawned looking down at Ana. Ana desperately wanted him to stay and meet her parents. The bedroom door opened with a thud. Hans and Ana jumped. Elsa stood in the doorway with the most beautiful light blue dress on. Her white hair was down in long waves and she wore a touch of blush. "Elsa", Hans smirked waving. Elsa glared at Hans. Returning her attention back to Ana Elsa stepped into the room. "Ana get dressed now we have to be in the ballroom by 8:00", Elsa cries rushing around the room picking up every bit of stray clothing. Hans pulled on his boots and kissed Ana on her forward. "See you ladies later", he smirks at Elsa and walks out the door. "Ugh I hate him", fumes Elsa blasting the door with a gust of freezing wind slamming it behind Hans. Ana winces. "Elsa you have to control your powers when others are around remember", Ana states pointing to the door. Elsa takes a deep breath and nods. "Just get dressed", she replies leaving the room. Ana looks at the neatly folded dress on her vanity. It was emerald green. Ana sighed and picked it up.

Elsa barked orders to every servant and maid in the castle. She wanted everything perfect for her parent's arrival. A petite blonde haired maid rushed past Elsa making her clipboard clatter to the floor. Marge the head maid quickly rushed over. "Valaine watch your step around the princess!" Marge cried. The blonde looked at Elsa before clumsily curtsying and rushing off. Marge apologized but Elsa was to focus on the task at hand. Ana applied the last bit of mascara and looked at the mirror. She had put her hair in a perfect bun and the dress showed off her petite frame. Ana sighed annoyed. Of course her holy boy-hating sister would get the curves. Ana had a boy's body. Ana stuffed some tissue into her dress before leaving the room. The corridor was bustling with maids and servants cleaning quickly. Ana couldn't stand the bustle. She quickly walked past the maids and down the staircase and opened the nearest door. Fresh air seeped into her lungs. Ana took a long breath. The castle gardens stood in front of her. Townspeople lounged around everywhere. Merchants were selling last minute goods. One thing caught Ana's eye though. The small ugly carrot stall at the corner of the gardens. A tall blonde man with the most incredible smile on his face gave away free carrots to kids. He was absolutely beautiful. Ana stared and stared until people started to point and she composed herself. No she thought. She was in love with Hans. How could she fall for a stranger giving away carrots? Ana smiled and waved at the crowd but her thoughts were jumbled. She had to meet this man.

***I was dusting the last chandelier in the ballroom when I noticed the first guests arriving. I wobbled on my ladder. Sweat dripped down my face. I had way too much blonde hair for this hot weather but Marge never let me cut it. A tall muscular boy caught my attention. He had jet-black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He walked arm and arm with two ugly girls. I watched him and the rest of the guests disappear around the corner. I finished my dusting and wobbled back down the ladder. My foot hit the floor and I sat down exhausted. Who was that boy? He didn't look like a normal guest. I've seen all the guests come and go since I was 11 and started working to pay off my family's debt. Then my thoughts drifted to Elsa. Tonight I would speak to her. I had to. ***

**Chapter 1 is complete. I will update everyday but please review your thoughts on this first chapter. What should happen next? Maybe you should decide. ;) **


End file.
